


Never Forgive

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucci gets his revenge on Luffy. Personally. Violently. [written in earlier days of OP, long before current canon]





	Never Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> From the One Piece Fanforall. http://op-fanforall2.livejournal.com/1363.html?thread=900435#t900435
> 
> Prompt: male/Luffy violent noncon.

 

I haven't forgotten, Straw Hat Luffy.

I haven't forgotten out fight, every blow I took. I haven't forgotten the humiliation of defeat. I haven't forgotten how you destroyed Enies Lobby completely, made a fool out of the World Government and me. I haven't forgotten how because of you, I've lost my position, my goal, my life, everything that matters to me.

This isn't about justice anymore. You've taken that away from me, too.

You underestimated me. You didn't think I'd come back, did you? Didn't think I'd be stronger. Didn't think I'd follow you all this way. You couldn't understand what motivates me. There's nothing in that pathetic little bleeding heart of yours the resembles what I feel right now.

Did you think I would play fair? Challenge you to a duel? Don't make me sick. It was so easy to deceive you and your naïve little crew. Did you not expect poison? Well, you'll be expecting it every day for the rest of your life, now – there's a warning you won't forget.

You're crying, of course. How pathetic. Mourning for your friends? Your inability to protect them? They couldn't fulfill their dreams? Yes, now you're alone. There's no one but you and me here, and I'm the worst company you could think of. Just try to fight me. I love it when you struggle. Another excuse to make you bleed and I'll take it. I'll beat you within an inch of your life, but I won't kill you. Not yet.

I just punched holes in your shoulders. Can you move your arms? No, that's good. Your thighs get the same treatment. Hearing you scream is satisfying, but not arousing. I don't get off on this. I just want to make you hurt.

You don't even know what's coming when you watch me masturbate in front of you, you stupid boy. You're watching me with blank eyes as I pry apart your thighs and press my erection into you and you can't even manage more than a strangled cry.

Don't even try to move your arms, I told you before, you can't. I've got you by the neck; I'm not going to take any headbutts either. I know how you fight. Did you think I wouldn't plan for that?

You're screaming; that's good. You're starting to realize you can't beat me. Do you hate yourself for being hard? Do you hate your body for wanting this? Because I'm going to make you come.

I've got your blood on my cock now; I'll have to clean that later. Now there's come added to the tears and blood on your chest; how do you like the taste? Taste it. Swallow it. You're choking; I won't let you cough it back up.

I'm done, but it will never be over for you. You're never going to forget this, this humiliation. It's going to be with you for the rest of your life. How does that feel? You have nothing, no one, and now you're less than nothing.

So you hate me? Kill me. Kill me now, and then you'll truly be alone.

 


End file.
